


A Watcher for A Lonely Guy

by ladyfarcly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfarcly/pseuds/ladyfarcly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley sighed," Xander Harris." he said softly wondering how the boy would react to his affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Watcher for A Lonely Guy

Late one night not so very long ago, a young watcher sat quietly reading in the Sunnydale High School Library. It was his job to wait for his slayers to check in for the night. They had already done so and Mr. Giles was long gone home for the night.

Wesley tried hard to concentrate on the book before him, but a vision kept returning to him. A well formed, brown haired vision that plagued him. He had never felt that way before, about anyone. He waited daily for a visit from his vision, his dreams filled about this lovely young man.  
Wesley sighed," Xander Harris." he said softly wondering how the boy would react to his affection.

Late one night not so very long ago, a young man sat quietly reading in his bedroom, trying to study for a history exam he had to do in two days. History was his worse subject and as he tried to study his thought wavered to more erotic images of a certain new watcher on his knees pleasing him, greatly. Xander's hand went to his groin adjusting his erection. He wondered absently what Wesley would thing of his affection. He wondered about himself. Cordy never did this to him; he barely got firm let alone raging over her pawing. He wondered again if Wesley would still be at the library.

Xander picked up the phone and hit the speed dial for the library. He smiled when the new watcher answered the phone.

"Good evening, Library, Wesley Wyndham Price speaking." The young Watcher said very proper.

"Hey Wesley, Xander here." Xander said using his silkiest voice.  
"Young Xander.....What a surprise.....What can I do for you at this late hour?"

"Well, Wes, I'm stuck, I'm studying for history and could use a hand." He said.

"Well, I could be of some service, If you could come the library tomorrow......" Wesley said his voice a bit nervous.

"Actually Wes, I was hoping to come right now, I won't be able to sleep until this problem is taken care of." Xander said his voice very sultry.  
"Uh....yes well then Xander, I shall be waiting." Wesley said his erection raging at the purr in Xander's voice.

Xander hung up and grabbed his jacket leaving home without his textbooks he headed to the library.

Xander walked thru the library doors with his coat over his shoulder and new found confidence and looked for the new watcher. He tossed his coat on the check out counter and spoke.

"Wes?" he asked and the watcher appeared from the office his tie and suit jacket missing the top buttons of his dress shirt undone.

"Hello Xander." he said quietly, unsure of how this was going to go, he didn't know if he could be in close proximity of the younger man and not make his intentions well known. Then he noticed Xander was missing the required study tools, his books.

"You seem to have left your books somewhere." Wesley said his formal speech lost, and his accent a little thicker from the contained excitement he held.

"Yeah, about that....." Xander moved closer until Wesley was backed into the wall, "I changed my mind."

"Did you, and what have you changed it to?" Wesley asked his tongue darting out to moisten his lips that suddenly felt parched.

"I was hoping you and I could get to know each other better." Xander said and touched the collar of Wesley's shirt straightening it slightly.

"I see, I wanted to get to know you better too, just how should we go about that than." Wesley asked his voice dropped in tone, his eyes passion filled, he was very hopeful he was getting the right signals.

"We could talk, or we could fuck. Which ever, although I'm for the getting pelvic part myself." Xander said with a small smirk.

Wesley gasped as Xander moved forward again letting their groins come into contact.

"I guess you like the pelvic part too." Xander whispered letting his tongue trail Wesley's ear.

"Yessss, " came a soft whisper and Xander went full grin then.

"Well then Wes, where, here in the library, the office maybe, Giles would shit if he knew we did it in his office." Xander said the thought of getting caught excited him more.

"The office it is." Wesley said and pulled Xander in shutting the door.  
Becoming the aggressive one Wesley pushed Xander back against the door; there was a lot of strength hidden beneath those stodgy clothes he wore. His feigned cowardice annoyed him but was necessary. No one could ever know what lurked beneath his very well covered surface. He was far from the shy, un-aggressive watcher that he appeared to be.

"Have you done this before Xander?" Wesley whispered in the younger man's ear, their groins now rubbing together seeking friction.

"No, not even....well you know." Xander panted out.

"Well, then lets rectify that shall we." Wesley said and pulled Xander's shirt off and ran his hands over the boys exposed flesh.

Xander slowly managed to undo the buttons of Wesley's shirt and pull it away. They were both panting. Wesley dropped to his knees in front of Xander.

Xander moaned as Wesley undid his jeans and lowered them, briefs and all.

"Quite impressive Xander, I'm surprised you've not used this before." Wesley said his hand encircling Xander's hard throbbing cock as the boy hissed at the feel.

"Wes please.... I cant....oh shit...." Xander managed just before his cock was placed with great speed and finesse in the hot cavern of Wesley's mouth.

Wesley sucked and licked as Xander lost control and came in hard spurts down Wesley's throat. The watcher merely moaned and suckled until the fluid was gone before standing again.

"Sorry." Xander muttered, "I just couldn't....." Wesley put a finger to Xander's mouth then moved closer and kissed him.

Xander opened his mouth and could taste himself on Wesley, he groaned and felt himself harden again.

Wesley pulled back and smiled thanking the gods above for the 18-year-old boys recovery speed.

"I'm going to take you Xander." he said and moved Xander to the desk pushing him forward. Xander moaned again, he could never in his wildest dreams have expected to be so fortunate.

"I didn't bring any......." Xander said.

"It covered Luv, I'm always prepared." Wesley said undoing his pants and moving closer to the boy. He reached for his suit jacket and pulled a tube of lubrication out. Xander quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"I use it when I'm alone and thinking of you." Wesley whispered and put a dollop on Xander's quivering ass. Running his fingers thru it Wesley began to slowly penetrate Xander's tight hole with one finger making sure to hit the hidden gland that would pleasure his new lover immensely. Xander shuddered and groaned "Yessss." at the feel. Then the one finger was replaced two, then three, Xander squirmed back against Wesley's hand and the watcher knew he was ready.

Wesley coated his hard cock with the rest of the lube and slowly entered Xander, pulling the boys hips back onto himself. Xander tried to rub his now weeping cock against the desk for some relief only to be pulled away from the desk.

Wesley reached around Xander's body and took his cock in hand, his strokes matching his thrusts. Both panting and moaning loudly, Wesley felt Xander contract around him and hot semen cover his hand and released his own fluid deep into Xander with a snarl.

Both exhausted pulled away from each other and sat on the small couch in the office side by side, neither conscious of their state of undress.  
"I think we should dress and retire to my apartment." Wesley said still trying to catch his breath.

Xander nodded and they did just that.

In the hall hidden in the darkness, a lone figure dressed in a little black number and pumps wiped at the tears in her eyes. She watched Wesley and Xander leave the school and sighed. "Why do they always want Xander?" she whispered. "Now Wesley too, can't I ever win." her voice an annoying whine.

Cordelia Chase then left the school, her life falling apart again, and no one there to pick up the pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the show belong to Joss Whedon, his team of writers. No infringement is intended. They are the masterminds we only borrow.
> 
> These were written in 1998. It has been in other archives a long time ago. Some of them don't even exist any more. I haven't written in over 7 years and would like to again but for now the old stuff has to do.
> 
> all mistakes are mine ...unbeta'd
> 
> I love Cordelia, just not in this fic.


End file.
